


Opening The Door to The New World

by PinkRose2006



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aigami's still new and he doesn't like it here, Gen, I absolutely hate all Invoked Variants, I'm rambling a lot no?, In-Game Universe, Kaiba is briefly mentioned, Thank god it got hit the way it did, Tour Guide basically runs Duel Links, Tour Guide is the best non-Duelist character in the game, but especially Invoked Neos, but only some of them, it's basically the older characters reacting to Duel World ZEXAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRose2006/pseuds/PinkRose2006
Summary: There's a special announcement for all Duelists in Duel Links. What would it be?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Opening The Door to The New World

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a huge Duel Links stan, the game is just super fun and so cool, and the ZEXAL world was super hype, so I had to write this. I'm aware it's 2 days late, but hey, that doesn't mean we can't celebrate the new world! Enjoy reading!

" **ATTENTION, EVERYONE!!** " Tour Guide From The Underworld yells over the Duel Links cafeteria's intercom, " **ALL DUELISTS TO THE GATE! WE HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!** "

That recieves varying responses, depending on the table.

* * *

**Protagonist Table:**

"Oh come on! I'm not done eating yet!" Judai whines loudly, swallowing a fried shrimp in the process, "Not fair!"

"Food can wait, Judai." Yuusei says, tucking his helmet and toolbox under the table as he gets up, "Special announcements are of top priority."

"What Yuusei said." Yuugi chimes in, smiling good-naturedly as he gently drags a still-whining Judai away from the plate of shrimps, "Who knows? They might have an actually interesting event this time around. They always add a new Duel World at this time of the year, remember?"

That catches Judai's attention.

"New world?" He asks, quickly freeing himself from Yuugi's grip (not that the other offered resistance, anyway), "Yes yes yes yes YES! I love new world releases!"

Yuugi smiles nervously, "Judai, I'm not even sure it's a new world release, I'm just guessing."

"Oh, right." Judai's grin almost drops for a second, but it comes back just as quickly, "Well, even if it's not, new events mean more opponents to Duel, and that's great enough as it is!"

"It sure is." Yuusei smiles as the three protagonists make their way to the Legendary Gate.

* * *

**Rival Table:**

"Of _cours_ _e_ they have to go and ruin a perfectly good lunch with a _special announcement_ of all things.." Jack Atlas grumbles, clearly unhappy that he won't get to finish his sweet sweet Red Daemon's cup ramen because of some 'new' event or whatever.

"We can just ditch the whole thing, you know?" Edo Phoenix suggests, lazily twirling his chopsticks, "I bet it's yet another Mission Circuit."

"Konami seriously needs to consider adding _new_ events," Manjoume adds, "Like, it's always Mission Circuit this, Duel Quest that...The actually good events are few and far between, and it's getting on my nerves."

"Even so, it would ruin my reputation as Duel World 5Ds' Number One Duelist if I skip on an event, especially if it turns out to be something important.." Jack says, mulling over his options for a couple of second, before making up his mind and slamming his hands on the table as he gets up.

"Okay!" He exclaims, "I'm going to that special announcement or whatever the heck it is, right now! Are you two coming?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Jack." Edo drawls, setting his chopsticks on the table, too used to the Synchro Duelist's sudden bursts of determination by now, "I'm still sure it's just another Mission Circuit, though."

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up." Manjoume pushes himself out of his chair, then asks, "Hey guys, are we missing someone?"

"You mean Kaiba? Forget about him, he's probably in his office and won't come out until midnight." Edo shrugs as the two GX Rivals (well, not quite Rivals, but you get the point) walk together, Jack having beat them to the cafeteria's door about a minute ago.

* * *

**Female Lead Table:**

"Oh, a special announcement? For _all_ of us?" Anzu says, interest piqued, "I have a feeling this one's special. Tour Guide didn't sound that excited since the DSOD world release last year."

"Now that you mention it, this may actually be a new world release. Nice." Aki smiles, "This is my second time watching one of these."

"And it also means a new girl is coming to join us." Asuka adds, "Hopefully she's a better character than the last girl we got.." She silently glares at a completely oblivious Rei who was chatting up a storm with Carly and Sera at the table on their left.

"Anyway, let's get going, girls." Anzu stands up, finishing her burger, "You know how loud Tour Guide gets when someone's late.." Cue Asuka cringing hard at the reminder of what happened when the Marufujis came three minutes late to the Duelist Chronicles: Yubel announcement.

"Yeah, good idea." She says, beckoning to Aki, "Come on, let's go."

And with that, the three girls start walking away from their table.

* * *

**Best Friend Table:**

"Oh yeah!" Jonouchi whoops and pumps a fist in the air "New event!"

"Cool, more Duelists to go up against." Johan grins, but then a thought crosses his head "Hey guys?"

"Wazzit, bud?" Crow says between slurps of ramen.

"Tour Guide called all of us this time, so that means the event spans more than one world, no?" Johan asks, his expression turning a little thoughtful as he stirs his rainbow-colored ice cream, "Do you think it's a new world release?"

Jonouchi almost chokes.

"New world?" He gasps, "Oh snap, you're right, they always release that in late September! Awesome!"

"Agreed. New Duelists, new Decks, new techniques..It's just great." Johan says, then turns to Crow, "So, what do you think?"

"Me? Eh, new worlds are cool and all, but I like world-exclusives better. At least I get to actually _do something_ in those."

"Well, so long as there's someone to Duel, I'm all good." Johan takes one final spoonful of ice cream before pushing himself up, "Now let's go! Last one to reach the gate is a third-rate Duelist with a fourth-rate Deck!" He says before sprinting to the cafeteria's door, narrowly avoiding Shou and Rua.

"Hey! Not fair!" Jonouchi yells, breaking into a run himself, with Crow following soon after, "You got a headstart! That's cheating!"

* * *

"Kyosuke Kiryu, check. Nagisa Carly, check.." Tour Guide mutters, marking each name on her chart as she does so, "Kudaragi, check. Sera, check. Aigami, che- Wait." She scans the present Duelists for any signs of blue hair and yellow eyes, and finds none.

"Where's Aigami?"

The entire GX cast goes as stiff as a board.

_Oh no._

Tour Guide scans the Duelists one more time, before she brings a megaphone up to her mouth, inhales and-

-" **AIGAMI!!** " She screams into the megaphone, " **TO THE GATE!** _ **NOW!!**_ "

Fortunately for them, the GX and DM cast have the foresight to cover their ears in time. The 5Ds and DSOD cast, however..

"OW!"

"Damn, that hurt."

"That sure _was_ something.."

"Guys? Is someone speaking? Oh no, am I deaf now? Am I? AM I!?"

"My earlobes..owowowow..."

"Great, I think I went deaf."

"I didn't think it would be _this_ loud."

"Maybe I should've given him a tour around the place.."

"Somebody ban that megaphone!"

On the plus side, though, Tour Guide's voice does reach the intended person, because one second later, a blue and beige blur rushes to the Gate, barely stopping itself from careening into everyone in the way.

"I'm here!" Aigami yells, panting like he'd run a marathon (which he may or may not have actually done), "I'm here...Finally.."

"Good!" Tour Guide cheers, before marking Aigami's name on her chart, "Aaaaaand that's about everyone! But seriously, what took you so long?"

"So long?" Aigami asks, looking like he might as well faint on the spot, "So long? Are you kidding me!? The corridors here are a maze, and I only came 1 minute late!"

"Yeah, I defenitely should've given him a tour around the place." Sera mumbles under her breath.

"At least that taught you something, blueberry boy." Tour Guide replies, before flipping some pages in her chart, "Anyway! You guys wanna know why I brought all of you here, right? Well ready your Decks, because today we're officially introducing the all-new Xyz Summoning and Duel World ZEXAL!!"

Just as Tour Guide finishes her sentence, the Gate glows yellow and-

_BAM!!_

-Three Duelists hop out of it and right behind Tour Gate in an explosion of light.

"YAY! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO DUEL LINKS, ASTRAL!!" Tsukumo Yuuma cheers, earning a nod from his spectral friend.

"You should say hi first, Yuuma." Kotori scolds him.

"Oh, right." Yuuma chuckles awkwardly, "Hi everyone! I'm Tsukumo Yuuma! I'm so excited to Duel everyone here!"

"I should introduce myself as well. I'm Astral."

"Mizuki Kotori. Nice to meet you, everyone."

"Name's Takeda Tetsuo!"

"..Well, maybe it wasn't Mission Circuit after all.."

"Yo bud!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kotori."

"Welcome to Duel Links, friend."

"Can't be more excited than I am! Time to throw down!-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa.." Tour Guide interrupts, "Hold on a second, Judai. You can throw down with Yuuma later, now y'all should head over to your own Duel worlds to get the game started."

"WHAT!?" Jack sputters, "I thought it was just an announcement! I'm not done with my ramen yet!"

"Well sucks for you, then." Tour Guide deadpans, "The Maintainence break is over. Now everyone, line up! Chop chop!"

A chorus of sighs, and the Duelists line up by series as Tour Guide turns the Gate switch to Duel World DM.

"Well, seems we're off to a good start this year.." She mutters to herself with a smile. Even if this year's new world introduction didn't go as expected, it was good nevertheless.

She'll never regret coming here. Never.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Bonus Scene 1: Invoked Post-Banlist:**

Aleister The Invoker: Ah, finally. After I got limited 3, I can finally take a break from the Meta, get a rest from all the degenrate Invoked Engines and-

Chocolate Magician Girl: Hey you! Over here! We need you for Invoked Magician Girls!

Kiteroid: No! We need him for Invoked Roids!

Elemntsaber Malo: What are you two talking about? We're not done with him yet! Invoked Elementsabers will never die!

Aleister: *Facepalms* Ah shit, here we go again.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2:** **Neos Fusion Post-Banlist:**

Elemental HERO Brave Neos: I guess it's time for you to go now..

Keeper of Dragon Magic: Did I do good?

Brave Neos: No. But you were our only option.

Keeper: Oh. Ok then. Will you miss me?

Brave Neos: Also no. We'll find another searcher.

Keeper: ...

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Invoked Magician Girls is the new Meta, ignore Kiteroid and Malo. Invoked Neos is officially dead with Aleister limited 3, Keeper limited 2 and Switcheroo nerfed. Thank god.
> 
> Anyway, I'm aware this is less than half the characters of Duel Links, but these are the ones I see the most in PvP, and it turns out I can classify them by character trope. Lucky.
> 
> Oh, you're asking why Yami and Kaiba don't appear here? Well I'm biased against Dark Magician and Kaiba's the owner of Duel Links so he gets a free pass from the announcement, seeing as he already knows all about it. Or maybe it's me making an excuse for not being able to translate Kaiba's ego into words without screwing it up.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this, I hope you like it! Reviews are very appreciated!


End file.
